


No Way!

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Liam, Adorable Theo, Cat adoption, M/M, adorable cat, can you see where this is going?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Theo complains about the stray cat that always leaves dirty paw prints on the window of his and Liam's bedroom while Liam is secretly guilty of feeding said cat when Theo isn't around.





	No Way!

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point in this fic except that Callum needs to give the cat outside his window love and Des owes me another cat fic now. Woo! 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

"Oh no," Liam hears Theo groan from their bedroom while he's currently munching on his pasta in front of the tv in the living room.  He wonders what went wrong this time. Did he leave his dirty socks lying around again?

 

"What's up?" he asks loudly, his mouth full as he speaks.

 

Of course, Theo's head appears in the doorframe two seconds later with a disapproving look on his face.

 

"Oh no, my boyfriend is a fucking pig," Theo remarks sarcastically, "but I was actually talking about that stray cat being back at our window."

 

"So what?" Liam shrugs. He can't see the problem in that. The cat's actually pretty cute.

 

"So what?" Theo repeats incredulously. "It's dirty, Liam! It leaves its dirty paw prints all over the glass! I only just cleaned those windows!"

 

Liam can only roll his eyes. "I swear to god, Theo, do you have to be so dramatic?" And then a lot more quietly, he mumbles, "you're lucky you're so hot."

 

"Excuse me?!" Theo gasps and clutches a hand over his heart. "How dare you! I know exactly that you're not with me for my looks alone!"

 

Liam is full on laughing by now. Theo's overreaction is absolutely hilarious. "Come here, babe," he says, patting the free spot on the couch next to him, "so I can tell you the real reason why I put up with your crazy ass."

 

Theo frowns, but moves towards Liam nonetheless, lets himself fall down next to him and snuggles up against Liam's side. Liam turns his head to press a soft kiss onto the top of his head. Another one onto his forehead follows, then his cheek, until Liam's lips are right at his ear.

 

"I love you," Liam whispers. "That's why."

 

And whoops, there it goes, Theo can absolutely not stay mad at his ridiculous boyfriend.  "You too," he mutters, draping one arm and one leg over Liam's body and getting comfortable wrapped around him.

 

For a while, all there is in their shared apartment is even breathing and warmth and hands tangled in hair, cheek kisses and light slumbering, feather-light touches and deep contentment. Liam is the one who breaks the silence first.

 

"I can hear Cat meowing," he whispers, "do you hear it?"

 

Theo listens and then groans again. "Can someone explain this cat that it doesn't live here, please? Why is it meowing at our window?"

 

"It's a cat, Theo," Liam answers, "it wants love."

 

"It can go home, then," Theo  counters. "This is not the place where it gets its love."

 

_ If only you knew _ , Liam thinks, but he's going to keep that to himself for a while longer…

 

They cuddle in front of the tv some more, lost in each other and their closeness, lazy almost-kissing dragging over their warm skin.

 

"It's still crying," Theo suddenly notes. "Why is it still crying, Liam?"

 

"Because it wants to be let in?" Liam suggests.

 

"But it doesn't live here!" Theo protests again. "It's not our cat. It can't just show up here."

 

"Babe," Liam laughs, "that's not how cat works, you know?"

 

"I knoooow!" Theo sighs before he gets up and walks over to the bedroom.

 

Liam waits patiently for him to return until he hears his boyfriend talking. He sits up and tip-toes closer, staying hidden, just in case Theo would actually stop if he saw him.

 

"Tell me, kitty," he whispers softly, "where do you belong, huh? What are you doing here? What do you want from me? We don't even have proper cat food in this apartment."

 

_ Milk works just fine _ , Liam thinks.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that, kitty? I'm not your daddy. Go home where you belong. I'm sure someone loves to stroke your soft fur, huh? Someone is waiting to give you all the cuddles."

 

_ Someone is. _

 

The cat presses its head against the glass where Theo taps it with his fingers, moves around and meows as if to answer Theo when he speaks.

 

"Stop that, kitty. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that you don't live here."

 

Liam can't help but notice the soft undertone in Theo's voice, the way he crouches down and and looks at the little fluff-ball, the way his fingers move over the glass along the cat's back.

"You could open the window and see what happens," Liam proposes with a smile that Theo can't see. He knows exactly what will happen.

 

"And then?" Theo asks. "What are we supposed to do with a cat in our apartment that doesn't belong here?"

 

"Give it some love, you dork," Liam sighs as he steps closer to the window as well.

 

"No, Liam," Theo says, "I'm the only one here who's getting love from yo- what are you doing?!"

 

It's too late, Liam has already opened the window, Cat has already hopped inside and is now marching straight through the room, heading for the kitchen as if…

 

"Liam! Where is it going?" Theo all but shouts.

 

"How am I supposed to know that?" Liam asks, way less hysterically than  his better half.  _ Except that I've let it in here a few times before… _

 

"Get it back out, Liam," Theo shrieks, "what is it doing?" Cat sniffs at Theo's backpack in the hallway before it moves on. "Get it under control."

 

"Cat!" Liam calls it, and then the tiny animals stops and turns around to him. "Come here," he says, reaching out with one hand, waiting for the cat to bump its head against it. "Good boy," Liam praises as it stands in front of him, purring as he buries his finger in the softness that is its grey and white fur. "Or girl, we're not discriminating against anyone here."

 

"What is happening?" Theo asks as Cat lies down at Liam's feet and presses its eyes closed while a little engine seems to be running beneath the fur.

 

"It likes getting its ears and neck scratched, see," Liam explains.

 

"I can see that," Theo replies, "just... you're aware you're not making it want to leave again, right?"

 

_ Very aware. _

 

"Can you stop ruining our moment, please?" Liam complains. He seems to be almost as happy as the cat on their bedroom floor.

 

"Liam," Theo warns, knowing his boyfriend all too well. "The cat can't stay here."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Liam brushes him off with a wave of his hand, "can you go get a bowl of milk? Cat loves milk!"

 

_ Oops. _

 

"It does what now?" Theo is suddenly standing right in front of Liam and the cat, hands on his hips, an accusing expression on his face.

 

"Look, it's not my fault," Liam tries to defend himself. "It's just... well, it's cute! Look at it! Look at its little nose and the little paws." Theo doesn't seem convinced. "You have to touch it, Theo!" Liam continues. "It has the softest fur! Come one, babe, touch it."

 

"I'm not... Liam!" No amount of protesting helps against a determined Liam who has already dragged Theo down and grabbed his hand to put it on the kitty. "Who knows what lice live on it!"

 

"Jesus, Theo," Liam sighs, "stop being such a diva. This cat has clearly chosen us to give it love. You have to accept your fate. Give it love."

 

Theo pretends to look disgusted, and then annoyed, and then... Then he goes quiet, his eyes focused on the little animals and his fingers stroking over its little head and along the fluffy neck. Liam doesn't say anything. He can tell by one look in Theo's face that he's won.

 

Both their hearts have been stolen by their new furry friend.

 

"Oh my god," Liam whispers a few minutes late. "Cat loves you more than me!" He's a little jealous because of the way the cat rubs its head into Theo's hand, the way it dances around his feet and meows and purrs at him, but more than that, he finds it absolutely adorable. 

 

Watching Theo being completely captivated by the little creature before him is the purest thing ever, and it does things to Liam's heart, some new things of the sort that he thought he'd already discovered with Theo.

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Theo says, but there is absolutely no conviction whatsoever in his voice.

 

"It's official, I'd say," Liam declares as he returns from the kitchen with the milk for Cat. "You've been chosen."

 

"We're not adopting a cat, Liam," Theo tells him strictly.

 

"It has clearly adopted us already," Liam argues. "Oh dear god, shut up and listen to it licking the milk up!" They both listen and giggle like  little kids at the incredible cuteness of Cat's drinking noises.

 

"As cute as it is, Liam," Theo says, "we're still not adopting a cat."

 

"You're very ignorant of the great honor that it is to be chosen by a cat, Theo. It has adopted you. Take responsibility!"

 

"No way," Theo shakes his head. "Although I have to admit that I do understand now why we have two tvs and enough clothes to dress an army and all that other shit you couldn't come home without."

 

"Shut up," Liam laughs, "you know I'm an impulse buyer. But you still love me."

 

"I love you," Theo agrees. Cat gets up and meows to get his attention back as Theo gets a little distracted for a second while kissing his boyfriend. "Even more needy than you, the little one," he mumbles.

 

***

 

"How long have you been feeding it, huh?" Theo asks when they lie in bed at night, his head resting on Liam's chest, right where he can hear his heartbeat.

 

"Not that long," Liam replies. It's a very diplomatic answer, one that saves him from having to lie to Theo.

 

"Yeah, forget it," Theo sighs, "I don't even want to know."

 

"Probably not," Liam laughs.

 

Just when Liam feels like Theo's drifted off, his boyfriend speaks again, lips moving against the skin on his chest. "Fine," he grumbles.

 

"Fine?"

 

"You can keep feeding it," Theo finally gives in.

 

"Oh my god, yes!" Liam exclaims. "This is so exciting! We're going to be Cat's daddies!"

 

"Would you keep your shit together, you dork?" Theo responds, but Liam can tell that he's not serious. He's just as excited as Liam is.

 

And guess who has already let their new baby back inside when Liam wakes up in the morning?


End file.
